


Insomnia

by bangtan_kookah, kookoominhoo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hopefully Tooth Rotting Fluff, M/M, We tried, changbin be whipped asf, eventually angst if we have the balls too, hyunjin dramatic dumbass, im sorry minho ilysm, literally falling off chairs while editing, minho is a creep, nutella superior, or maybe there's more going on :o, seungmin and hyunjin weird besties, seungmin is a bully, stream slump and top, wasted all of our holidays on this pretty much, we're complete flops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtan_kookah/pseuds/bangtan_kookah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookoominhoo/pseuds/kookoominhoo
Summary: Hyunjin pretended he hadn’t caught Changbin glancing at him out of the corner of his eye, pretended not to notice, pretended the corners of his mouth weren’t tugged up into a smirk, pretended not to see that Changbin saw through his pretending.Before the movie ended both finally fell asleep, Hyunjin first, his head on Changbin’s shoulder. Changbin last out of the whole group, his fingers intertwined with Hyunjin’s.
Kudos: 7





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> um so hai!! :)  
> welcome to the fanfic my bestie and I wasted our holidays on. If anyone actually reads this we'll write more chapters. Stay safe during these tough times and StAy iN yOuR hOmeS! Hope you enjoy this chapter ✌
> 
> If you wanna follow me on insta, my username is chanlix.fairy.land k bye~

“Fuck.”

Changbin spun around, turning to glare at Hyunjin in the dark.  
Squinting, he could make out the boy slumped on the floor.  
_Must’ve pushed the door back as he fell_ , Changbin guessed, the front door’s slam still ringing in his ears.

Sighing, he crouched down, pulling off Hyunjin’s shoes then his own, throwing them onto the growing mountain of shoes by the door. None of them cared enough to sort through their shoes.  
Hyunjin giggled as Changbin proceeded to drag him by the ankles through the dorm.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Changbin regretted giving Hyunjin enough money to buy a truckload of snacks. The two were staying behind in the practice rooms late into the night - everybody had left hours ago craving food. Of course, Hyunjin being Hyunjin, got whiny for snacks not long after. ‘Binnie hyungie’ finally caved in and tossed his wallet at the whiny brat, promptly collapsing on the floor drenched in sweat.

Stupid idiot came back with three bags of pure sugar in each hand. He ate through half his snack load in under 20 minutes, Changbin timing it up until the moment he jumped up and ran around like a headless chicken. 

His sugar rush didn’t last long, soon vomiting into the practice room’s wastebasket. Changbin considered abandoning him, yet he found himself piggybacking Hyunjin through late-night Seoul to their dorm.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

“Oh my fucking god, you dumbass. Don’t you remember what happened last time we snuck in late? Could you at least try to stay fucking quiet?” Changbin hissed through gritted teeth.

Hyunjin nodded from the floor, giggling at the memory. “Channieee hyung was so funny,” he whispered back. “Waiting for us on the couch with his grumpyyy face, yelling we overworked ourselllllves, waking up everybodyyyyyy else- HII FEEEELIX!”

Hyunjin waved to the only other person in the dorm awake at three a.m.. Felix in his room gave back a nod of acknowledgement, eyes fixed on his game.  
One hand was fiddling with the controller and the other shoving a spoon of Nutella into his mouth. Changbin rolled his eyes, struggling towards Hyunjin’s room.  
He heaved Hyunjin up onto his large bed, realising too late his arm was stuck underneath him. Hyunjin grumbled as he attempted to retrieve his much-loved arm.

“Bin-ah hyuuung, stay with me,” he whined. “It’s coooooold!” Rolling his eyes and not having the energy to argue with Hyunjin, Changbin fell down next to him, equally exhausted. He felt Hyunjin curl into him, fluffy hair tickling his chin, a leg suddenly wrapped around his own. His eyelids fluttered shut, paying attention to the rise and fall of Hyunjin’s chest against his arm. He frowned. Why was it cold?

“Hyunjin, where are your blankets?” He always had at least 3 layers piled on him each night, even if it was the peak of summer. Changbin could see the trademark smirk in the dark.

“I had a little… accideeeeent earlier and couldn’t be fuuucked to change the sheeeeets,” he slurred into Changbin’s chest.  
Changbin recalled walking past the laundry that morning, seeing a splash of white on an old coverlet. He didn’t think much of it then, but now-  
“Say no more! S-seriously. Nothing.” He stuttered. Hyunjin cackled, something in Changbin’s heart twanging at the sound of it. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d heard Hyunjin laugh so freely.

The giggles faded as Hyunjin’s breathing - worryingly fast - became more even. God, Hyunjin was wasted. Changbin suspected there was more than just lollies and chips in those bags…  
Changbin’s eyelids dropped lower and lower, his heartbeat slowly matching Hyunjin’s. “Night, Jinnie,” he whispered. He got nothing in response as sleep engulfed him.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Changbin woke up only an hour later, shivering. He glanced down, expecting to see Hyunjin lying next to him asleep. He wasn’t there.  
A faint buzz niggled his ears - something was wrong.

His feet - with a mind of their own - led him out of Hyunjin’s room and down the hall. He padded into the living room, finding Hyunjin sitting ramrod-straight on the couch.  
His eyes were fixed on the wall, yet Changbin could see his mind was far away from Jeongin’s poorly-done paint job.

“You okay there, dumbass?” Changbin tried to hide his concern. It buzzed and buzzed, had been buzzing at him since he realised it was cold in Hyunjin’s bed.

Hyunjin didn’t seem to register Changbin’s voice, his distant gaze fixated on the wall. Changbin strode slowly towards him, raising his hand to gently shake Hyunjin’s shoulder.

“Y-yeah I’m fine now,” Hyunjin flinched. His drunken slur was gone. He stood up with a start, tugging his hoodie sleeves over his hands. He rubbed his eyes with a sweater paw. “I just woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep. I’ll head back now, ’m still tired as fuck,” he yawned.

“Probably all the ‘sugar’,” Changbin muttered, chuckling. Hyunjin elbowed his bicep in retaliation, on account of being four inches taller.  
They both waddled back to Hyunjin’s room and Hyunjin’s leg was wrapped around Changbin once again, his hair tickling Changbin’s nostril.

Yet Changbin’s buzzy little friends named Concern, Anxiety and Worry never left him alone the rest of the night.

\/\/\/\/\/\/

A week later, Changbin zombie-walked into a warzone. A.k.a., the dorm’s kitchen.  
Fuck, he totally forgot. Never sleep past noon in this household. The only guy available and who could be fucked to make ‘breakfast’ was the one and only-

“KIM SEUNGMIN!” Hyunjin screamed at his bandmate.  
The two of them were standing at the stove, the sound of sizzling and the smell of burnt shit both hovering in the air.  
Changbin took a seat at the island bench, whacking his knee. He cursed loudly enough for the two to realise he was there, and began nursing a mug of cold coffee.  
Even though Seungmin was fucking atrocious at cooking, he was still hilarious in the kitchen. With Hyunjin here this morning as well, Changbin reckoned they could start their own reality TV show about their attempts of mastering the refined art of making breakfast.

By 10 a.m. on most mornings, half of the members would already be at the company building, and the not-so morning people would be having breakfast or still stuck in bed.  
Changbin and Hyunjin often joined the early birds, rarely the stragglers, and never Seungmin. Seungmin was always the last member to wake up, and over the years he’d developed a strange attachment to his noon brekkies. The poor guy who woke up too late would have to eat whatever Seungmin put in front of them.  
Sadly, Changbin and Hyunjin were the ‘poor guys’ today because of yet another late night of practicing.

“HWANG HYUNJIN!” Seungmin mock-yelled back, sticking his tongue out.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Hyunjin yelped. He yanked Seungmin away from the pan, taking charge.  
“What kind of fucktard scrambles pancakes?!” Seungmin looked hurt. Poor guy, he’s never had to deal with cooking-control-freak Hyunjin in the morning.

The two continued switching spots at the stove, focused more on insults and name-calling than the pancakes themselves.  
Some part of Changbin wished he was in Seungmin’s position – he bet he could annoy Hyunjin enough to make him cry, and still he could still nail those pancakes. Changbin hadn’t spent much time with Hyunjin either, not since falling asleep together the week before. Changbin would never admit it aloud, but... he missed him. A pang of jealousy fluttered in his gut, barely noticeable. Changbin noticed.

Seungmin groaned. “I give up. Fuck you, Hyunjin,” Hyunjin responded with a sweet smile and his middle finger.  
Seungmin turned the pan upside-down, a piece of what seemed like charred toast falling into the bin.

“Oh, and before you two leave, Chan hyung told me to tell you guys to do the bins. See you later, Binnie hyung! Go fuck yourself, Hyunjin!” Seungmin ran out the front door before Hyunjin could retaliate.

“Aish, that kid,” Hyunjin shook his head, scowling.

Changbin frowned. “You’re only 6 months older,”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes. “Forget it. I dibs the recycling bin!” he hollered, racing out the door.

Changbin chuckled dryly at the sudden mood-swing. Deciding to play along, he dead sprinted out the door, grabbed the general waste bin and flew down to the street, whooping like Tarzan.

“YAH! You didn’t say this was a race!” Hyunjin pouted, catching up to Changbin. He groaned, bending over, his hands on his knees.

“I still n-need food too,” Hyunjin panted, out of breath. He started to walk up the sloped driveway, but paused like he forgot something.

“And we need to get changed out of our pyjamas too,” Hyunjin looked over his shoulder, his bare face split in half with that trademark smirk, his dark eyes twinkling with that trouble-making glint. “I’ll race you,” Hyunjin winked. He ran up the slope barefoot, his unruly hair flying behind him. Changbin let him win this time.

With all the other members at the company building, it was only them.  
The older one was thrilled, glad to be left alone with Hyunjin. He didn’t quite know why though... Was he going insane? What kind of nutcase would want to be left alone with Hyunjin? Honestly... ha ha... He had to get out of here.

“Hyunjin?” Changbin knocked on the open door to his room.  
A muffled ‘mmm’ came from the bedroom in response. He walked inside and found himself staring at Hyunjin.

He had managed to get himself stuck in his shirt - an earring caught on a stray thread.  
“Eurgh, ignore me. Wha- what d’you n-need hyung?”

Changbin shook his head, trying hard not to laugh. He didn’t know how to answer.

“Umm we should-should… go soon.” Changbin, I swear to fucking god. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Dumbass, always fucking up the easiest things.  
Why couldn’t he talk to Hyunjin? Changbin thought he was just excited at the idea of them by themselves.

He swivelled on his heel and speed walked out of the room, ears burning in shame, leaving a very bewildered Hyunjin very alone.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Today, they all came home from practice late and wanted to collapse on the floor and die.

It was a unanimous vote for watching Frozen 2 and curling up on the couches together. Hyunjin squished over as Changbin practically ran to plant his ass next to him. Hyunjin side-eyed him and raised an eyebrow.

“Yah, what the fuck was that for, hyung?” Felix groaned.

It was an unspoken rule that the biggest criers – Felix and Hyunjin - always sat together while everybody else silently judged them.  
“I like this spot,” Changbin simply said with a shrug. Hyunjin furrowed his brow. Something was up – nobody sat next to him on movie nights except Felix. They’d undoubtably be showered with tears, snot and tissues.

Jisung and Felix began howling ‘INTO THE UNKNOOOWN’ during the Disney intro, Minho and Jeongin pelted them with pillows to shut them up, while Chan shoved popcorn in his mouth contemplating his life choices. Changbin rested his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around him.  
“Why are you being so clingy, Bin-ah? That’s my job,” Hyunjin giggled quietly as he snuggled into the older boy.

Everyone except for Minho, Hyunjin and Changbin were asleep. It'd only been an hour into the movie and Hyunjin hadn’t even burst into tears once.  
_To be fair though,_ Hyunjin mused, _everybody has already seen the movie at least four times each, so it_ – Hyunjin’s wandering gaze suddenly fell on Minho. He jabbed Changbin in the ribs, covering Changbin’s mouth with his hand. He widened his eyes at Changbin and quirked his head at Minho on a beanbag. Changbin’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, yet turned his gaze to Minho.

Minho, who had his hand down his sweatpants, head thrown back, eyes screwed shut and bottom lip being bitten so badly, Hyunjin thought it was going to start bleeding. How turned on Minho was by Olaf the walking talking snowman really showed.

Changbin and Hyunjin both burst into silent laughter - mainly because they couldn't breathe. Minho heard them and quickly took his hand out of his pants. He glared at them. Even though the TV was the only thing illuminating the room, they could see his face flushed with beetroot red.

“YAH! Fuck off will you?!” Minho whisper-shouted. Changbin tried to stop laughing but it was impossible. Hyunjin swatted him to stop, even though he knew he could never stop cackling either. “Fuck you guys,” Minho threw a pillow at them and stormed out of the living room.

There is no way they weren’t going to tell the others when they woke up. He stared at his hyung, both of them still sniggering. Hyunjin eventually turned his attention back to the movie, Changbin doing the same even though neither could focus. Hyunjin pretended he hadn’t caught Changbin glancing at him out of the corner of his eye, pretended not to notice, pretended the corners of his mouth weren’t tugged up into a smirk, pretended not to see that Changbin saw through his pretending.

Before the movie ended both finally fell asleep, Hyunjin first, his head on Changbin’s shoulder.

Changbin last out of the whole group, his fingers intertwined with Hyunjin’s.

**Author's Note:**

> congrats if you somehow made it through all of that ;))  
> hewoo i'm the bestie who could've stanned eight more groups instead of writing this ._.
> 
> im kidding krkrkkr pweathe be nice it's our first fic we've written together and  
> published,, so it took an enormous amount of suffering and agony to do this <\3


End file.
